


I never asked for any of this

by poutyhuang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: But He Refuses to Admit it, Demon Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, hyunjin is either cutely confused over everything or overly flirtatious there is no in between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poutyhuang/pseuds/poutyhuang
Summary: Seungmin is bored so he decides to summon a demon, as you do.ongoing: i'm a dumb hoe and i don't know how to make it say 1/?(Title will probably change; I'm not sure what I want to name it yet)





	I never asked for any of this

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 1 am please be nice uwu 
> 
> unbetad, i'll probably edit it later 
> 
> i'm really excited for this work so i hope you guys like it!

Seungmin was bored. Exactly how bored you ask? Bored enough to be searching on wikipedia how to summon a demon. Now, Seungmin isn’t one to believe in superficial things in the slightest. He was mostly doing this to prove his best friend, Felix, who has been deathly afraid of the supernatural his entire life, that nothing of the sort actually exists. Oh yeah, and the fact that he’s bored. Did he mention that already?

This reasoning brought Seungmin to where he was now, standing at the end of the meticulously drawn pentagram in the middle of an outer ring of candles he drew with white chalk just moments prior. 

Of course before going to this extreme Seungmin had tested out dumb myths like Bloody Mary and The Midnight Man both of which didn’t work by the way; although he thought he heard a small giggle as soon as he ended the midnight man ritual. Seungmin had brushed it off, telling himself that it was probably just his younger brother mumbling in his sleep. A nagging feeling in his gut told him that this shouldn’t be possible since the laughter was way too clear to have been coming through a plaster wall, but Seungmin refused to believe anything else.

Nudging one of the candles back into its place, Seungmin pressed the record button on his phone to show Felix video evidence that the supernatural is not real. 

“Hi, so I don’t know how this works and I’m not reciting the dumb shit written on the wikihow article because those people in the drawings look clapped. Anyway, I’m trying to summon a demon, preferably a hot one.” Seungmin said droned on boredly, adding the last bit for fun. Hey, if he was summoning a demon, he doesn’t want to be contractually bound to an ugly ass motherfucker that’s going to serve as nightmare fuel for the rest of his life. 

“All demons are hot, they’re coming from hell aren’t they?” A voice quipped back. 

Seungmin looked up, startled only to be met with the sight of empty air in front of the pentagram and a staticy screen on his phone before the screen went completely blank. 

“Boo.” The voice sounded from right behind him, the being’s hot breath fanning out against the back of Seungmin’s neck, making him shiver despite it’s initial warmth. 

Seungmin screeched, stumbling back into the pentagram, forgetting about the candles he had placed around it. He knocked one over, causing a domino effect as all the candles surrounding the circle lit up in flames, trapping Seungmin in a ring of fire. 

Seungmin could feel the heat coming off of the fire in waves, feel sweat begin to gather on his forehead, feel a presence in the room. 

Looking through the ring of fire he saw a silhouette. A silhouette of a young male. A silhouette of a potential demon. 

Seungmin was most definitely not paying attention to anything else as his eyes were fixated on this silhouette. He didn’t even realize that he began to start walking forward until he felt a pain in his leg. 

His eyes widened as he tried to move his leg away from the fire, but he couldn’t. He was paralyzed, pinned down by this beautiful male’s stare, unable to break eye contact. 

“My sock is on fire.” He breathed out, staring at the other male with a dazed expression. 

The supposed demon giggled at that. He fucking giggled. Here this creature from hell was, laughing his ass off as Seungmin’s foot caught on fire. 

The moment the black haired male’s eyes crinkled as he smiled, Seungmin realized he could move again. The piercing eyes that were once keeping him immobilized disappeared behind the male’s eyelids as he continued to laugh. 

“You think this is funny?” Seungmin grumbled, grabbing the water bottle on his dresser and dousing his sock in it.

“It most definitely isn’t. Have you ever had wet socks before? It feels so disgusting.” He continued, walking past the charred wood that remained engraved in the floorboards from the now extinguished fire. 

“Sadly, I have not had the pleasure of wet socks. Everything is dry in hell. No water at all.” Hyunjin said, licking his lips, feeling the odd moisture that now was able to be produced by his body. 

“I’ll give you the pleasure.” Seungmin muttered, marching over to the demon and pouring the contents of the water bottle into the poor male’s shoe. 

The demon shivered as the cool liquid was absorbed by his black sock. 

“Doesn’t feel so great does it?” Seungmin asked, forgetting who he was dealing with.  
“You’re very interesting, human. I’ve never met someone quite as bold as you.” The demon said in passing, untying his shoe before taking it off of his foot and wringing out his sock. 

That’s when it sunk in. He, Kim Seungmin, was most likely talking to a soul devouring demon with no sense of remorse or a moral compass. 

“So are you going to kill me now? Is that what happens next?” Seungmin asks, rubbing his arms as he felt chilly in the surprisingly humid room. Nothing about this situation was making sense and Seungmin was too tired to try to comprehend any of it. 

Wait. 

That’s just it.

He’s hallucinating. That’s the only other logical explanation to this oddity. 

He, Kim Seungmin, was not most likely talking to a soul devouring demon with no sense of remorse or a moral compass but was imagining the whole damn thing in the early hours of the morning. 

With this sudden revelation, Seungmin no longer felt scared or on edge. He would wake up later in the morning, maybe in the afternoon, and laugh about how crazy this dream, this hallucination was. 

“No, we don’t kill people.” The demon, or should he say figment of his imagination, said, breaking Seungmin out of his thoughts. “At least not right off the bat.” 

Seungmin hums in understanding, walking across the room to turn on the light, bathing the room in a dull yellow light. 

A small gasp was heard from the other side of the room as the demon blinked several times to adjust to the sudden assault on his pupils. 

“Woah,” the creature breathed, staring up at the ceiling in awe.

Now Seungmin’s not going to lie, that was probably the cutest thing he’s ever seen, but he has more pressing issues to worry about. 

“Shit.” Seungmin said, rushing over to where the pentagram had been drawn on the floor. What remained underneath the big mess of wax plastering itself onto the floor was the engraving of a pentagram scorched deep into the floor of Seungmin’s floor. 

Maybe just maybe this is just a dream, but Seungmin could see his hands as he looked down at the damage, running his fingers along the charred wood. 

So he’s awake. He’s awake and hallucinating and he just burned a pentagram into the floor of his room. 

Man his mom’s going to kill him.

Seungmin groaned, getting up and flopping onto his bed, forgetting about his uninvited guest. Well, technically Seungmin invited him in by summoning him but that doesn’t mean he wants him here by any means. 

“You should probably take care of those burns.” The demon’s voice softly said as the far side of Seungmin’s bed dipped. “It could get infected.”

“You’re a demon, you’re not supposed to care.” Seungmin mumbled into his pillow.

The demon stayed silent for a minute, unsure of what to say. 

Seungmin felt the mattress shift as the other male turned to face him. Seungmin lifted his head from the pillow it was previously buried in, turning to face the demon in confusion.

“What are you doing?” He asked as the demon rolled up his pant leg.

“Fixing the mess I made.” The demon said without looking up.

“But I knocked over the candles-” Seungmin began.

“And I intensified the flame and put you in a trance. Who’s more at fault here?” The demon answered swiftly. 

“You.” Seungmin muttered, letting the demon proceed with… whatever the heck he was doing.

“Why are you being so nice?” Seungmin asked after a moment of silence.

“Contrary to popular belief, most demons are only mean when they have to be. Or when they feel like scaring people for shits and giggles.” The demon answered, propping Seungmin’s leg on his lap. 

“Like you did when you got me burned.” Seungmin said with a pout.

“Yeah. But I felt bad about it so here we are.” Hyunjin answered, spitting on his hand.

“If your plan is to rub your saliva on my ankle you better not go through with it.” Seungmin said, fixing the demon with a sharp glare. 

“That is my plan, but I’m not even sure if it works. I know angels have a healing touch and whenever I got hurt my mother would spit the wound and it would heal. I’m not sure if it will work on you since you’re a human, but we’ll see I guess.” The demon answered. 

At that point, all the adrenaline coursing through Seungmin’s body from the initial shock had worn out at the pain was beginning to return. 

“Fine, try it.” Seungmin said with a groan, biting his hand to suppress the scream that was building in his throat as the demon’s hand gingerly met his charred skin. 

As the demon massaged the area, the pain began to fade away until it was nothing more than just a tingling feeling as the demon’s hands continued to brush against Seungmin’s patched up skin. 

Seungmin shot up, looking at his healed leg it wonder. 

“Woah,” He breathed out, running his fingers along the previously burnt skin as soon as the demon moved his hands. 

After marveling at the sight of his healed leg for a while, Seungmin looked up at the demon, who quite frankly, looked like no less than an angel right now, sitting on his bed with the rising sun’s rays bouncing off his shoulders, bathing his normally sharp features in a soft light. 

“What’s your name?” Seungmin asked breathily, unable to look away from the beautiful creature before him. 

“Hyunjin.” The demon answered. 

“Hwang Hyunjin.”


End file.
